Monopoly Millionaires' Club
Monopoly Millionaires' Club is a lottery game show based on the board game, Monopoly. Gameplay Winners of a 2nd Chance online drawing (see official website below for details) will be selected at random from groups representing Monopoly playing pieces from the studio audience to come up onstage to play a series of Monopoly-style games (mostly based on properties and other spaces) for up to $100,000. One player is designated a representative of a specific lottery section, five in all. That player will divide all non-endgame winnings between themselves and the other 38 people in that section (similar to NY Wired). Games * Electric Company: The player faces a game board of 25 lightbulbs and a display of ten switches, each of which lights up anywhere from 1-10 bulbs on the board (the first ten are worth $50 apiece, the next five add $100 to the total, #16 is worth an additional $1,000, #17-#21 each add $5,000, #22 and #23 are each worth $10,000, and #24 is worth the remaining $50,000). The player can stop at any time once the possibility of lighting the red lightbulb (#25) is present, since lighting it will cause a blackout and no money to be awarded. * Ride the Rails: Ten different railroad names are listed (the first four of which are Monopoly railroads), each of which will release a certain number of railroad cars other than the caboose. Each revealed car adds add money to the money meter ($1,000/$2,000/$3,000/$5,000), and the player can hit the brakes at any time because if the caboose comes out before the brake is pressed, all the money from that turn is lost. If after four turns there is at least $50,000 in the bank, the bank is bumped to $100,000. * Block Party: The contestant faces a board of twelve cards. Eight have colors representing the monopolies on the board (Orange: $1,000/Light Blue: $2,000/Pink: $3,000/Orange: $4,000/Red: $5,000/Yellow: $6,000/Green: $10,000/Dark Blue: $20,000), three have strikes, and there's one Block Party card that will light up all properties on a chosen block. If two strikes are found, the current bank will be cut in half, and finding all three strikes ends the game and lost the money. Winning all eight monopolies augments the total to $100,000. * No Vacancy: Five limos are presented per turn, each of which has anywhere from one to five passengers to be placed on one of three hotel floors, with a limit of seven per floor. Each floor's rooms are worth the floor's number times $1,000 (with $3,000 per person on the top floor). Filling up all 21 spaces exactly wins the $100,000, but overbooking any level will eliminate him/her. * Advance to Boardwalk: The objective is to roll one die and make it 14 spaces (the first space is worth $1,000 with each space worth $1,000 more than the last, up to $13,000; these amounts are cumulative) to Boardwalk without re-rolling any numbers. The contestant can repeat one number and continue, but the 2nd repeat ends the game and loses the money. Making it to "Boardwalk" wins the $100,000. In the event that the contestant is unable to reach "Boardwalk" exactly because the number(s) needed to get there were already rolled, an automatic bailout/cash out will commence. * Park-It: There are 10 colored cars on either side of the gameboard with five levels of parking spaces, each worth a dollar amount from $1,000-$10,000. The object of the game is to park five cars on each of the five levels in order from low to high and win the $100,000. * Community Chest: In each round, 10 community chests are presented, each filled with dollar amounts ranging from $500-$5,000. After an amount is revealed, the player can either keep that or give it back and pick another chest, knowing the remaining dollar amounts will double each time. Picking an amount less than the amount given back lost the game. In case of a tie, ties go to the contestant. * Bank Buster:' '''Twelve keys are presented, two for each of these amounts - $6,000-$10,000 & $20,000. The first time an amount's picked, it's put in the bank; however, if both of an amount's keys are picked, that amount's lost. Two amount repeats result in elimination, having five amounts in the bank wins the $100,000. Go For a Million The finale of each show. Each player has the option to surrender their (and their section's) winnings to play. If more than one choose to surrender, the one with the higher total gets to play. If there is a tie, a randomizer is used to determine who actually plays the endgame. The winnings of those who don't get a chance to play are safe. Like in the 1990 endgame, the objective is to go once around the board. As before, five rolls of the dice are provided and doubles award an extra roll, although on this version and like in the board game, rolling three doubles in a row will send the player to Jail (and in this version, end the game). Each property has a cash amount behind it, while the railroads and other spaces hide various prizes: *'Railroads:' Various Trips. *'Water Works:' Four possible prize options. on one occasion, the player won a hot tub. *'Electric Company:' An electricity related prize. *'Chance & Community Chest:' Played the same as the board game, with four cards presented; the spaces before GO have a "Go to Jail" and a "Advance to GO" card amongst its four. *'Just Visiting:' A jail related prize, which is a Trip to somewhere, where a famous prison is, (i.e, Alcatraz, which is in San Francisco). *'Free Parking:' Unknown *'Luxury/Income Tax:' Unknown Go to Jail ends the game and takes away the money (as does rolling 3 doubles in a row, or drawing a "Go to Jail" Chance or Community Chest card). Running out of rolls before landing on or passing GO means the player keeps the money. The player can stop at any time and keep his/her prizes and split their endgame cash winnings with their section. Getting past GO is worth $200,000, while landing exactly on GO is worth $1,000,000. If the $200,000 is won, they split that amount with their section, but if the million is won, the player wins it and their section splits $200,000. At-Home Element In addition to the studio game, an at-home game is played with Todd Newton and a player from one of the MMC states, all for $10,000. * '''Cash Register:' The player faces six lettered keys. Half of the keys will add one zero to the base $1, while the other half will add two zeroes. The player has two picks. * Money Bags: Eight lettered bags are shown, the player has to pick two (two have $50, two have $100, two have $500 & two have $1,000). If both picks have matching dollar amounts, they win the $10,000. * Hotels: Four lettered blueprints are shown- one has no hotels, one has one, one has two & the other has three. If the two biggest blueprints are chosen, both of the least valuable colored monopolies will be occupied w/ hotels, otherwise it's $250/hotel. Studio The Rio Hotel, Las Vegas Nevada Inventors Kevin Belinkoff Todd P. Levitt Steve Saferin, of Scientific Games Property Trivia As of December 26, 2014, the Monopoly Millionaires' Club drawings have been discontinued due to low ticket sales, but it was revived as a $5 scratch-off card. The TV show, however, did go on as planned. Local Las Vegas stations will not air the show due to the fact that there is no lottery in Nevada. The show was scheduled to air on GSN beginning March 31, 2015 but was replaced by a rerun of The Chase. For whatever reason, seemingly at the last minute, these listings were pulled from the advance schedules and the show's page was removed from GSN's website. Further, the show's website has removed all references to GSN. See Also Monopoly Links Official Site YouTube Channel Category:Board Game Conversion Category:Lottery Category:Syndicated shows Category:2015 premieres Category:Shows currently in production